The Unexpected Outcome
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: What will happen if Luffy suddenly turned into a Totally Adorable and Cute girl ? Fem!Luffy x Harem Find out in this STORY ( I will try to update once every month? Hope so... )
1. Chapter 1 Hope U Like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. All rights. belongs to the Owner. I am just making this for fun.**

 **Hello Everyone , I am just making this because of the idea that popped on my head and the idea of Luffy being in the 'center of attention ' if you know what I mean , Well i don't even KNOW WHAT I MEANT so give applause to the ones that knew what i meant (clapping noises) .**

 **This is the first-ever i make this , so if plz do tell if there something you like or don't like so i could try to improve the story. And my language isn't English soooooo do tell if i spelled something wrong Thx. And I don't know if there will be any swearing so just see how it goes _teehee~ (kinda weird) -_-_**

 **XD**

 **(this is too long) and i already know your faces it's like this -_-; right? Well who cares.**

 **ENJOY!!**

Another same boring day, just a few days after he defeated Moria ( _just some other Shichibukai and if you don't KNOW search it on the internet_ ) , The Strawhat Pirate stopped at an island , hide their boat and decided to stay for a few days to stock up more food and get some rest for a while after all the mess they've been through.

All of them except for Zoro ( _sleeps_ ) and Brook ( _will attract a lot of attention because he's a freaking talking skeleton!!_ ) got down from the sunny and decided to check out the place because it's been a while since they got to an island and it's just an excuse to just roam around. So they went different ways, Nami , Chopper and Robin went to see if they can find a book or clothing store. Ussop and Franky went to find some junk store?? _idk_. And that leaves Luffy and Sanji to stock up more food.

Before they go, Nami called Sanji and said " Keep an eye on Luffy or else he would go somewhere and get lost. "

So Sanji replied "Haaaiiiii!! Namii Swaannn!!" as he was swirling like a tornado .

But they didn't know that today would turn their captain's world upside down. ( _dramatical music 'bammm.. bammm.. baammmm..!!!'_ ).

Sanji and Luffy are walking through lots of different stands. As they were walking, Luffy drooled over those tasty-looking meat. But Luffy still follows Sanji because he ofcourse threatened Luffy if he roam around on his own , he wouldn't give Luffy anything to eat for 3 days. Luffy , as expected , he followed Sanji.

While Sanji was picking the right meat , Luffy saw a weird , dark-purple store just around the corner , he heard some noises but just stand still , he felt shudder down his skin and got goosebumps but he still wants to know what is with this building , it could be anything even a meeting place for an occult club for GOODNESS SAKES but he still wants to know just what is in there. ( _huh.. i give up_ )

After half an hour they are done buying groceries. They went back to the Sunny and put the grocery at the dining table. Don't know what to do , he told the captain that he can go to 1 place he wanted to go and buy something.

So after hearing what the cook said , his eyes lit up and grabbing his cook's hand while he was trying to lit his ciggarate before running to the creepy place causing his ciggarate to fall and jumped down from the sunny , not caring about the impact because he IS made out of rubber.

Then judging by how fast he ran , he assume that his captain really wanted to go to someplace so he said in curiosity " Where are we going ?" while still being pulled by his captain waiting for a response because it could be anything.

But he only get " I don't KNOW too! but i saw a place that is weird!!"

Sanji after hearing what his captain said , he somehow got a weird feeling that something is going to happen but ignore it because he thought that the feeling would disappear. ( _come on Sanji why didn't you trust your own feeling?!_ )

Then after arriving in front of the dark-purple store that Luffy saw earlier , they opened the door , got in but didn't expect what they saw. ( _I'm assuming that their faces would be like thiss ?( 0o0;) !!_ )

 **Even though its short , I'll do my best to write the story and update as fast as i could !! and i leave the surprising part in the next chapter , hope you enjoy and I'll try my best to write the story as interesting as i possibly can**

 **me:"YOSHAA!!! I'M GETTING PUMPED UP !!**

 **my family:"CAN YOU SHUT UP?!! IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT HERE!! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEEPPP!!"**

 **me:"Soo~oryy" :p**

 **my family:"GEEEZZZZ!"**

 **For some reason i make these literally at the middle of the night :p at my place , idk why but i can think much more easier now than at the day.** **OH YEAH !! and thx for the review , i think I'd make it a harem (almost all the character likes Luffy) but of course I'm making him/her _ an air head so he/she wouldn't notice and straight forward , making them blush.. OOPS I SPOKE TOO MUCH , see you later in the next Chapter.**

 **!!GOOD BYE!!**


	2. Chapter 2 'It has Begun'

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. All rights. belongs to the Owner. I am just making this for fun.**

 **Hello again everyone , i thought much about it and i have finished chapter 2 as proof just scroll down _ , I hope you like it cause i don't really know what should i make to continue it. Don't forget to** **review and state the mistakes so i could change it.**

 **And don't hesitate to share your opinion because I'm out of ideas _shishishi~_**

 **Oh yeah!! i forgot to tell you , Spoiler Alert well only just for 1 character.**

 **Well don't waste any more time!!**

 **!!ENJOY!!**

What was inside the creepy building was people having a pool party , what i meant was not a pool for people gambling but literally a POOL that has water inside.

With their jaw hanging and the people stared at them. After a while , they are still at shock either of both sides. But then someone broke the silence "WOW! IT'S REALLY THEM!!" while pointing at Luffy and Sanji. Then someone else continue "YEAH! IT'S THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!" with excitement , Luffy and Sanji tilted their heads because they thought why would they be happy to see a pirate?!

And then another person came forward with a piece of paper and a pen , standing up straight in front of them while handing the piece of paper and the pen "A..A..A..A..ANO!! C..Ca..Can i have an autograph desu ka?!" with a hint of nervousness in his voice.(i thought that _desu_ meant for respect or idk but plz tell me if I'm wrong _).

"HUUUHHH?!!" shouted Sanji while Luffy tilted his head and said "Why should I?"

"I..I..I AM BARTOLOMEO A..A..AND I'M A FAN ALSO THE LEADER OF THIS FAN CLUB DEEESSSUUU~ , MUGIWARA NO LUFFY SENPAII AND ALSO KUROASHI NO SANJI SENPAIII !!" the person continued.

Then Luffy said "Well..Alright then" *groowll~ "Sanjiii... haraheta~" he whined , "We have food , Lu..Luffy Senpaii...!!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"Hontoni Crest Head ??!"Luffy asked but instead of answering the question he fainted with tears in his eyes while murmuring something like _'he called me crest head...'_ , _'Luffy senpai gave me a nickname!!'_ and _'I can't believe it , Luffy senpai is in front of me!!'_. After seeing him like that , Luffy fall on the floor , put his hand on his stomach as he began laughing hard (just picture when he was laughing after Smoker and Tashigi got shambled by the of course one and only Trafalgar.D.Water Law) , after what happened Sanji face palmed and just head back to the ship to inform the others what he had just witnessed , not wanting to get deal with this shenanigans .

Then after a few minutes , Luffy had calmed down and noticed that Sanji isn't here 'oh well i guess even Sanji can get lost' he thought still feeling hungry . So he just walk in further inside the building , he finds a room but there is an old woman in a black robe.

Luffy then walks towards the woman then "Oba san Do you have anything to eat??".

"Of course young one , I found this when I was walking back but you can eat this after you go back where you come from." She replied with a smile.

Then she placed a pink apple (that has heart shaped markings all around it). It made Luffy suspicious because he has never i mean NEVER seen that kind of apple.

"Well... it doesn't matter. As long as it is edible and tastes yummy" then Luffy took the apple shove it in his pocket for later after thank the old woman and went past the still-fainted green 'Crest Head'.

After a while , Luffy was still searching his way back to the Sunny , he saw a familiar ship. It was green-blueish _i guess??_ and white sail with blue letters saying 'MARINE' ( _i think you know who it will be XP_ ).

Luffy was calm until he saw HIM , the marine that has chased him for a long time. He has white hair , 2 cigars in his mouth and wears a thick white and blue marine jacket that he keeps open , showing his muscular abs that make most of the girls squeal ( _ok... i just made it up but who knows... maybe it's true? XP)_ with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for _"justice"_ written on the back of it and He carries a Seastone-tipped jitte as his weapon , He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. ( _I've wasted your time just for this SORRY NOT SORRY XD_ ).

He stood in shock for a few seconds then ran heading the opposite way from where the marines dock their ship hoping to find his crew and warning them that there are marines here and hide the sunny before it was seen.

After running around , he found his ship and his crew. "MI..MINA!! _*pant *pant_ MARINES!!! THERE ARE MARINES HERE!!" Luffy shouted.

"NANI?!!" the crew said. "Chopper turn the ship to port , there are forests we can hide in there!" Nami said , well more like shouted.

After they dock the ship behind some forests , they sigh of relieve. " Sanji... HARAHETAAA!!" Luffy shouted suddenly.

"URUSE!!!" all of them shouted quietly . " DEEEMMMOOO!" Luffy shouted again. Then _ofcourse_ Nami hit Luffy in the head , and said " wait till dinner , it's only 10 minutes , Can't you just wait !!" Nami complained.

= _10 minutes later_ =

" Sanji!! MESHII!! IT'S ALREADY 10 MINUTES NAMII!!" Luffy Complained.

"Hai..Hai.. DINNER'S READY!!"Sanji said.

"YATAAA!!" Luffy shouted.

Then they ate and they are all stuffed but Luffy is still hungry , he asked Sanji for more but he denied it. Luffy suddenly remembered about the apple from the lady and pulled out the apple from his pocket.

He ate it while everyone was watching him but then gag because it tastes weird , Ussop said "Lu..Lu...Luffy what was that? where did you get that?". Luffy heard what Ussop said and he tilted his head "Nani??". "The fruit , I haven't seen sometsomething like that before even in one of my 'amazing adventures' " Ussop said.

" Ooo.. the pink fruit? i got it from an old woman , she said she found it when she was walking back." Luffy said.

Then Luffy's head goes fuzzy and hurts so bad. He said "ITAIII , my head hurtss baddd!!" , the others began to worry while Chopper said "we need a doctor! we need a doctor! ohh.. wait I'm the doctor!! here Luffy I'll check what happen".

"I think i have seen that fruit before" Robin said while going to the library to search about the fruit that she saw in one of the books.

While Chopper was checking Luffy , the others went to the library and gather around Robin to see what she meant. When Robin found the page , she read it so everyone can hear her. She said " It's a devil fruit called the bodī bodī no mi , it-"

Robin was cut off by Chopper's scream then chopper ran to the library and he said "Lu..Lu..Luffy's heart s..st..stopped!!"

Everone heard Chopper and ran to the infirmary hoping to see if Luffy is still alive but instead they saw a teenager around 17 sitting on the bed in a red vest that is a little bit open , revealing her clevage , blue shorts that is rolled up till her knee , she had a straw hat with string hanging around her neck and she had yellow straw sandals too. She had a moon shapped scar under her left eye and her hair was short but touched her shoulder.

The mysterious girl yawn then said " Ohayo.. Mina".

All of the crew then yelled " WHO ARE YOU ?!!!!"

 **Well that's that , hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to review what's wrong and if you got something or a idea on your mind to make it more interesting , do tell because i don't really know what should i make later.**

 **See you guys and bye bye _.**


	3. Chapter 3'Well it turns out pretty good'

**Well I'm back , Sry i updated late but i was just out of ideas XP. But i have done it , Hope you enjoy it _shishishi~_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

All of the crew then yelled " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?!!!!"

The Mysterious girl just sat there tilting her head at the strawhat crew and said "What do you mean? Ore no Luffy dayo !!"

"HAAHHHHHH??!!" All of them shouted _again_.

For a while , they stared at the girl that admitted she was Luffy. And then Brook said "She does looks like Luffy san demo Luffy san is a boy you know".

All of them nodded in agreement while still trying to figure out if she is really Luffy. Until the girl in front of them said " What do you mean? of course I'm a boy! and what do you meant by 'she' anyway?"

The girl looks really confused until she looks down and screamed in horror " WHAT THE ?!WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!".

After hearing the statement , Nami became a little suspicious to the girl and said "Prove it if you are really our captain , you must tell something that only we know"

All of them looks at the girl to hear the proof. The girl said " Okay , Um... first Brook , we got your shadow back from Ge..Ge..Gecko Morat?" " It's Gecko Moriah" " Yes that one then We found Franky and ice no ossan at Water 7 , We met Robin at Alabasta being Miss All Sundae?" "ALL SUNDAY"Nami said while face palming.

" Then rescued Robin at Enies Lobby, Umm.. We met Chopper at Drims island , and Sanji too at Baratie!!" the girl drooled thinking of food " OIII" Ussop said "Oops sorry _shishishi"_ Luffy apologized but didn't sound sorry at all.

" What again hmm Ohh! We saved Ussop's village from Kuro , Nami's village from Arlong and i found Zoro at the Navy base!! i think that's all , Oh yeah! And we met ji chan too at water 7 and Ace at Albasta!!"

" Yup! it's Luffy alright" Nami said before sigh.

" B..But How?!" Brook asked.

" That's what i was going to explain" Robin said. " I think it was because of the fruit he... i mean she ate" She stated.

" The weird pink fruit ??" asked Ussop.

" Hai.. Long Nose san" Robin replied while ignoring Ussop saying " i still don't like that nickname".

Robin then showed a book that has the same picture of the weird fruit. " Aahhh! That's the fruit! But how did it got stuck into that book?" asked Luffy.

Everyone facepalmed while Robin giggled. " No.. Sencho san , this is the picture of the fruit" Robin corrected.

" Oooh.. so did it say something about the fruit? because one thing i know is that is disgusting!!" Luffy said while sticking his tongue out.

" Well.. it says here that it's a devil fruit called the 'Betsu Betsu no mi' a different different fruit , it change the appearance of the user to what they dislike the most but if they don't have one , they will be changed into the opposite gender. And for some reason it doesn't kills a devil fruit user" Robin said in amusement.

" Can she change back?" Chopper asked. " I'm afraid not Doctor san." Robin replied while shook her head.

" So , Are you 'kay with this Luffy? You have to stay like that forever" Nami asked. But Luffy just picked her nose and said " It's okay.. What's the difference anyway? I'm still the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm going to be the King Of The Pirates!!".

With that the crew sigh of relieve because she is still their captain. But still there will be some changes since their captain is a 'she' now.

 **Well then hope you en..**

" WAIT!! SINCE LUFFY IS NOW A GIRL!! YOU NEED TO WEAR PROPER GIRL CLOTHES!! NE... ROBIN?" nami interrupted while looking at Robin.

Luffy's eyes widden " NOOOOO!! Zoro! Ussop! HELPPP!!" while being dragged by Nami.

When Zoro and Ussop is about to help Luffy , Nami glared at them and warn " If you help Luffy , You guys will suffer too". And with that , Ussop said " I'll always respect you Luffy !!" saluting while Zoro just walks back.

" TRAITORR!!" that is Luffy's last word before she was dragged into the girls' dorm?

 **Well NOW its the end of this chapter , And again Sorry that i updated this late , I'm still don't know what to type : ( .**

 **Hope you understand and my school is almost exam so i need to study XP.**

 **Thank you for reading and plz review**


	4. Ch 4 I'm pretty proud'

**Well Hello... Again I guess? I'm sorry if I update a little late...**

 **I was reading a lot of interesting Fanfics for Pokemon ( Fem Ash) , Fairy Tail ( Fem Natsu) and One Piece too ( Fem Luffy).**

 **Do tell if you found or made something good XP.**

 **I need something so I can get an Idea and Plz review if you don't mind XD.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own One piece.**

3rd Person's Pov

Ussop shouted " BE CAREFUL FOR MARINES!!" " We will" Nami replied.

Robin is following Luffy that was dragged by Nami to shop some clothes and here they are.

Luffy is sitting on a chair waiting nervously while some of the guys were eyeing her , Nami is searching some clothes for newly girl captain and Robin is standing beside her captain and use her powers to poke some perverts' eyes.

" Ne.. Robin? Do you think this fit her?" Nami asked showing Robin a long yellow dress with white frills.

" Waitt.. there is no way I'm going to wear that and besides I can't fight in that!" Luffy said.

" Yes Navigator-san...even thought it fits her , she can't be the captain if she was wearing that" Robin smiled.

" I know.. but I just want to see you in it... just change into it but we won't buy it" Nami asked.

" huh... alright" Luffy gave in.

 **20 minutes later..**

" kyaaa your so cute! how about this?" Nami screamed.

" Nami... it's so long... I'm hungry!! It feels like 5 hours had passed" Luffy whined.

" It has been 20 minutes sencho-san" Robin corrected.

" Alright... Let's go after we buy this red tank top , black leather jacket and that short , black jeans... come on!" Nami said.

" Yes!! I don't have to wear a skirt! Thank you Nami!" Luffy said happily.

The girls walks out of the store and the clerk said " In the end... they didn't even buy a single dress... huh... well at least they bought something.." depressed.

They headed to their ship to have some lunch. Nami was talking to Robin and Luffy already changed into her new outfit and her straw hat was dangling behind her head.

Nami was still talking to Robin until she looked back and there is no sign of her captain " ano... Baka" that is the words that came out of her mouth but she still walks toward the Sunny with Robin knowing that she will found her path to the Sunny like always anyway.

Luffy's Pov

I walked and noticed that Nami and Robin is nowhere to be seen. ' _I think I'm lost now... Well I guess I'll explore a bit_ _shishi_ ' I thought.

I bought some ice cream cause I want to , and sat at the edge of the dock , looking at the beautiful sunset when I heard some footsteps at my right.

I looked over and saw Smoker walking towards this way , I sweat dropped and keep my cool. ' _I'm a girl.. she won't be able to recognise me , won't he?_ '

I looked at the sunset again hoping that he didn't see me staring at him , I waited for a few minutes until I finished my ice cream and didn't hear any foot steps.

I thought he had passed me but boy I was wrong. I stood up , turned around and walked a few steps , Not aware of the surrounding and bumped into a marine captain called Smoker.

I stood up , apologized and ran to the ship , I was questioned about where I was by Nami so I answered " I was eating ice cream then I kinda fell when I bumped into Smoker then-" " Smoker?! you bumped to him?" " yeah , then I panicked a little but I stood up apologized and ran"

Nami was shocked that she bumped into Smoker and he didn't recognize her _thankfully_. " Huh? what is that?" Nami asked pointing at my shirt."

I looked at it and saw a key chain , I picked it up " I guess it got inside my jacket when I bumped him" ( dont ask me how , deal with it ).

Then Nami smirked evilly , I felt shudders down my spine and asked ( but regretted it ) " Na-Nami?"

" Luffy... may I ask... when you bumped into Smoker... you didn't see his face?"

" Nope"

" Alright... Luffy tomorrow you'll wear a dress , you need to bump into Smoker again , give him back his keychain and see his face for a reaction" Nami said.

I can't deny her because she would force me anyway so I nodded.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up pretty early and saw that Nami was already awake too , she told me to bath , dress up then search for the owner of the keychain.

So , I put on a dress that Nami had , It was With with sunflowers at the bottom. I bought some ice cream again and walked along the dock hoping to bump into Smoker as Nami ordered.

 **Afternoon**

Zoro's Pov

I was leaning against the wall , putting my hands at the back of my head. And I didn't see out captain. " Oi!" I shouted the orange haired witch.

" What Zoro?" the witch asked.

" Where's Luffy?" I placed opened one of my eyes.

" Oh... Zoro is worried about our little Luffy?" the witch replied while the other black haired witch just giggled.

" Just answer already!" I said as a tick mark appeared on my head.

" Oi!! Shitty Marimo!! That is not how you talk to a lady!! And you are not the only one that is worried about our Luffy-Chwan!" The annoying Ero Cook shouted while tries to kick me.

" Shut Up... You Curly Brows!!" I stopped his kick with my sword.

" Huh... yare yare... She is taking so long and the sun is going to set soon... Zoro!" The witch said while looking at the sunset.

" What you Witch?!" I responded while fighting the Cook.

" Go get Luffy!" The witch said.

" Huh?? why should I?!" I said again.

" Don't make me talk about your debt" The witch threatened.

I stopped the fight , jumped down from th Sunny and start searching for Luffy. I mumbled " Huh... Why me?"

 **BACK TO LUFFY**

Luffy's Pov

I was still walking until I bumped into something large , thankfully my ice cream didn't fall and still okay.

I looked up and saw... ' SMOKER!' , I panicked a bit , put my hand on my head , closed my eyes and waited for him to attack me with his jute tipped with sea stone.

Aftet a few minutes , he still haven't attacked me ' _what the... isn't he going to attack me?'_. I opened my eyes and saw a hand , he said " It's you again"

' _what?!... Oh.. I forgot! I_ _need to give his key chain back!_ ' I took his hand after I gave him his keychain back " Thank you" he said.

But then I was pulled too hard , I crashed into him and he fell backwards. And the result is this... I was on top of him between his legs.

Smoker's Pov

I heard a thud and felt something , I looked down and saw a girl... a cute one. I smirked ' _How can a girl be that cute?_ ' when I saw her breathe a sigh of relief.

' _Wait... what did I just thought of?_ _and she somehow looked familiar!_ ' I snapped out of it and saw the girl taking a defensive stance for some reason. Well.. I was told that my face is a little bit intimidating , so I just put my hands in front of her until she grabbed it.

' _She is_ _lighter than I expected!_ ' as I pulled her with too much force that she crashed into me and I fell down and now she is on top of me.

She groaned a bit and looked at me innocently , I saw her face and stared while she stared back to me ' _Cutee.. Wait What is this warm feeling and why is my heart beat is so fast and loud?! what is wrong with me?! Fever?! No... Flu? Of course not... Wait I think I heard of this symptoms before... Tashigi did tell me for a joke but it was... the symptoms of people that is falling in love! What the fuck?! I'm not going to be a pedophile!_ ' then I was sent back to earth when I saw the first mate of Mugiwara pulled the girl and stood in front of her in a defensive stance with his sword.

Zoro's Pov

I jumped to the dock , walked along it and saw Luffy fell on top of... SMOKER?! ' _huh... why does he-she always get into trouble?! And he is being to close to My Luffy.. wait what did I just?.. whatever_ '

I ran to them and pulled Luffy from Smoker , " Luffy! Are you alright?" I looked back at her.

" Yeah! Zoro... Wait!! why did you say my name?! Smokey didn't know that I was turned into a girl remember?! huh... now the plan is ruined" She said while facepalmed.

" Oh.." I said hitting my fist to my palm.

" But now he knows.." She said.

" Wha-What?! This girl is Mugiwara no Luffy?" Smoker said pointing at Luffy.

" Yes..." Luffy said.

" No kidding?" He said again.

" Unfortunately.. no.." Luffy replied him again.

Smoker froze while his jaw was hanging. " Come on Luffy! we need to escape now." I said while pulling her wrist.

" Ja nee!! Smokey!! it was nice to see you again!!" was Luffy's last words to the shocked marine , grinning. I swear I heard he mumbled " The cute girl... Mugiwara.." before I pulled Luffy.

 **BACK AT THE SUNNY**

Nami's Pov

I saw Zoro running while grabbing and pulling the captain's wrist , They got on the Sunny and Zoro sigh of relief.

I am really interested of why they were running so I asked Luffy what happened , She said " I was eating ice cream then I kinda fell when I bumped into Smoker then-" " Smoker.. you bumped into him after all" " yeah , then I panicked a little but reliased he still didn't recognize me when he said lady and offered to help , so I played along , I gave him the keychain then took his hand but he pulled too strong so I fell on top of him-"

" You fell on top of him?!" " Yup.. then Zoro came pulled and stood in front of me , asking if I was alright and I said yes.. But he asked me by my name in front of Smoker so I now he already knew I changed into a girl-" " He what?! Zoro!! why do you have to do that!!" I asked furiously.

" I thought he already knew about it!" Zoro replied.

" Well Next time don't make assumptions unless you're sure of it!! huh... okay go on Luffy" I said.

" Okay... Then he asked if I really am Luffy and If we were joking , He kinda shocked to even move so Zoro pulled me and ran while we had the chance..." " Oh.. so that's why" " Oh.. and Nami! remember when I fell on top of him? His face gone bright red! it was so funny... He looked like a tomato!" She continued while giggling.

When I heard this... I smirked about my guess being correct.

" Wow.. now captain-san has 3 secret admirers that we know" Robin said while giggled after hearing her story.

" Who are they Robin?" I asked.

" Yes Navigator-san... her Cook , her first-mate and her Rival but I don't think it will only be them" Robin said smiling.

" Me too Robin... Me too..." I said giving her a smile.

_

 **Well... like it? love it? fantastic ? or hate it? just leave some reviews , either giving some suggetions on what will happen next...**

 **Or critics XPXP...**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it... If you did plz Favorite, Review and follow.**

 **I tried to update once every week... doesn't have to be in that particular day but at least once every week.**

 **( What the heck did I just said?!)**

 **Well... Good Byeeee...**


	5. Ch 5 ' Okay chapter --'

**Hello!! I don't know what to say here...**

 **Oh... I'm thinking should I skip writing the part when they meet with Camie? because it's still the same as the** **canon and it's a pain in the ass if I write all of it.**

 **And with that I could make them to Archipelago faster _ . Just say or more like type it in the review.**

 **Well enjoy!!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own One piece or it'll not be as good as the original XP.**

_

 **The Next Day**

Nami's Pov

I got up early and went to the bathroom , brushed my teeth and looked at the mirror.

'Well... We are still on the island because the log pose still hasn't set to a new island. So we are still on the island and _luckily_ our ship still haven't got attacked by marines.'

'I still wonder if Smoker wants to give Luffy to the government after he fell in love to hi-her...' I grinned at the thought.

I finished showering and put on my clothes , I got out of the girls' cabin and looked at the sky ' the air isn't too moist , the waves are small and the air is mild... need to say this weather is the best' and smiled.

I lay out under the sun and Sanji gave me a snack " Delicious like always Sanji"

" Haiii Nami-swan!!" Sanji said.

Luffy's Pov

 _'Hmmmm... What am I going to do?? I said that I just explored the island but there is nothing to do in the next few hours'_ I thought.

 _Flashback_

 _I got up and ate breakfast , " Nami when is the log pose starts to set for a new island?"_

 _" It's at least 1 or 2 more days" Nami said._

 _" Oh... Can I explore the island?" I asked._ _" Didn't you explored the island yesterday?" She said._ _" No... I was searching for Smoker around the dock... remember?" I stated._ _" Alright... Alright... You can but don't get into trouble! We don't want the marines to see our ship" Nami said._ _" Haiiiii!!!" I said._

 _End of_ _Flashback_

I sighed ' _Huh... even after exploring... the sun is still up!!! Guess. I'll just walk along the docks until sunset AGAIN..._ '

I put my hand behind my head ' _Ugh.. even though I'm still wearing pants but I really need to get used to it_ ' I sigh again.

Then I kinda bumped into someone _a_ _gain_ , looked up and froze. Thankfully It is not Smokey but worse... ' _Jii-chan!!!!_ ' My eyes widen.

' _Matteeee... Jii-chan didn't know that I am a girl now... I need too act like we're just strangers.._ '

" Uh... Gomendasai!!... I didn't pay attention to my surroundings!!" I bowed.

" Why are you like that Luffy? A sudden change... huh! Are you reconsidering to be a marine? AT LAST!!" Gramps cried happy tears while thanking the God.

" ...Ho..How?" I said surprised. " What do you mean how?!" Gramps raised an eyebrow.

" Yea... How did you know it was me even though I'm know a girl and different clothes too?!" I said wide eyes.

" Girl??... AHHH!! LUFFY WHY ARE YOU A GIRL?!" Gramps just noticed.

I face palmed " I should have known..." , I explained what happened from the old lady even when I saw Smoker surprised.

" HA HA HA HA!! NO WONDER WHY THE KID LOOKED LIKE HE SAW A DEMON WHEN HE GOT BACK AFTER PATROLING YESTERDAY!!!" Gramps laughed out loud.

' _Thank God that there is no one there... this is so embarrassing!_ ' I thought.

" So.. Changed mind to be a pirate king?" Gramps asked. " NO WAY IN HELL!! I HAVE A PROMISE TO FULFILL!!" I said while holding the strawhat against my head.

" huh... THAT AKAGAMI IS REALLY A BAD INFLUENCE!" Gramps shouted " Noo!!" I shouted back.

" alright.. alright... but first things' first... So.. This is permanent?.." Gramps asked.

" Yeaaa..." I said. " And... You have to marry a boy?" Gramps asked.

" Guess so" I said.

" Hnn..." Jii-chan rest his chin on his hand.

' _Oh no.. Jii-chan is thinking!! Nothing good for me will happen!!_ ' I gulped. " Na-Nani Jii-chan...?"

" ...Hnnnn... If YOU are now a girl... then you must da...te a guy?" He said.

" Guess so-WAIT WHAT?!! NO WAY!! DISGUSTING! THERE IS-" I said surprised. " But..."

" But..?? I said.

" He needs my approval!" He said.

" ...Hm... Alright , make sense I guess" I said while picking my nose.

" ...kay" he fell back anime style ' _How could this boy-errr.. girl accept it so easy?_ '

3rd Person's Pov

Garp ( Luffy's Jii-chan/Grandpa) said " And He needs to be a Marine so he could drag you to become a marine"

" No way!!! I pick my own!!" Luffy said.

" I just said that he needs my approval!! That means he HAS to be a marine!!" Garp said frustrated.

" NO!!!!" Luffy reply.

" That is not how you talk to you JII-CHAN!" Garp shouted as he try to grab his newly Granddaughter.

" Who are you talking to Vice Admiral Garp?" a familiar voice was heard.

" Oh... Smoker" Garp looked behind showing one hand while the other grab Luffy by her collar jacket.

Then Luffy looked behind her Jii-chan and smiled " Yo... Smokey!! Did you lost your key chain again?"

Smoker's eyes widen " Mu...Mugiwara!" , He stepped back a little then back to normal after a few seconds.

" Oh!! Luffy! How about him?!" Garp said pointing a Smoker.

" About What?" Smoker asked curiously.

" Ehhh?!!! No way! well... He is a little attractive but he is a Marine!! Yadaaa!!" Luffy said sticking her tongue out.

Smoker blushed a little when he heard Luffy saying that he is a little attractive ' I'm Attractive...? He-a... She said that!!'

" But he has my approval!! He is one of the best marines I have ever know , I'll totally approve if you marry him!" Garp said picking his nose.

" Yaaaddaaaa!!" Luffy said.

" Ma..Ma..Marry?!" Smoker said surprised.

" De..Demo he-ummm she is a pirate! Vice admiral Garp" Smoker said.

After Smoker said that , Luffy immediately got out of Garp's hold and ran to the ship. Garp and Smoker stare at the female pirate as she ran and said " Ja neeee!! Jii-chan!! Smoker!! I hope we meet again!!"

After a minute , Garp realized , run towards her and shouted " Ahh!!!! Luffy!!!!! Come back here!!! Quit being a pirate!!!"

And soon Smoker realized " MU..GI..WA..RA..!!!!!"

Nami's Pov

I saw Luffy running and she shouted " MINNAAAA!! HAYAKUUU!! GET READY TO SET SAIL!! JII-CHAN AND SMOKEY IS COMING!!"

" NANIIII?!" I said then ordered everyone to set sail " MINAA!!! GET READY!!"

Luffy jumped on the boat and we set sail , We can still see the dock... There is The Vice Admiral Garp and Smoker.

We heard them shouting " I'LL CATCH YOU MUGIWARA!!-YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MARINE LUFFY!!"

" Huh... Like always huh? Luff-" I said when I was interrupted " AND LUFFY!!!"

"WHAT?!!" Luffy asked.

" YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE A PIRATE!!" Garp shouted.

All of us heard it and fell backwards anime style.

" Yada Yada... It seems that Garp is a little protective for his _Granddaughter_ " Robin giggled.

" I didn't expect that..." I said.

" Yohohoho... That's what grandpas do... I think even though I don't have a brain ( Am I correct? I thought that Brook is only a skeleton so he doesn't have a brain) Yohohoho!" Brook told his skull joke.

" SUUUUPEEEERRRRR!!... yep a..a...a...a" Franky said _laughing_.

" Oi..Oi... You can't just shout 'super' then answer it half heartedly" Ussop face palmed to his half Robot friend.

" Luffy... Are you hurt?" the reindeer doctor asked his captain.

Sanji is sulking thinking about what he heard while Zoro just ignore it and when to sleep.

 **Huh... I guess this is not bad? Ugh... Eho am I kidding... There is nothing good in here!! TT_TT**

 **But alright I'll just make the next chaper better!! YOSH!!**

 **And Anyway is you have any idea or opinion , Just review plzzz...**

 **And tell me if I should just skip their meeting with Camie to the Auction scene , Because The meeting is just like canon and I don't want to type all about it. ( It's so troublesome).**

 **Okay... Ja neeee!!!**


	6. Ch 6 'Mysterious Man'

**Hello again... I do not know what to say..**

 **Celestial** **PirateQueen : Nice Idea!! I think I'll make a scene for that ; )**

 **Madelver :** **I didn't even thought about Bon chan's reaction... Thank You**

 **Unknown DX : I am relieved that you could understand it... I hope ypu continue reading this _**

 **Smiley-Nami : Alright and Thank You for you review**

 **Thank you for all of the review.. With that I'll skip the part when they met Camie and to the Auction Scene _Okay??.._ Okay.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece**

_

Nami's Pov

After a day , The Log Pose is still haven't set for a new island. So I guess the ship is just wondering around.

' _Alright... Let see what will be the weather today..._ ' My eyes widen , Of course... this Grandline and the weather here is really abnormal but this is just... Bizarre!!

" EVERYONE HURRY!! FURL THE SAILS!!! HAYAKU!!!" I shouted.

" What's wrong Nami Swan?" Sanji asked.

" A STORM IS COMING!! FAST!! AND VERY BIG!!" I said.

So everyone is doing their works except Luffy , " WHAT ARE YOU DOIND LUFFY?! COME ON GET INSIDE!! A WAVE IS COMING!!" I shouted pointing at a very huge wave.

" NO! I always do this and I still can even if I'm a girl" Luffy said stubbornly.

" BUT YOUR WEIGHT IS LIGHTER THAN YOU USUALLY ARE!! AND YOU FA- AAHHHHHH!!" I screamed when the wave hit us.

We regained conscious , " Is.. Is. everyone Alright?!" I asked.

" Hai!! Nami swan!!"

" Hnn!"

" Yes Navigator-san"

" Hai!! Nami san... May I see your Pan-" " NO!!"

" SUPPEEEERRR YES!"

" Y-Yes.. but I think I have the ' I-will-die-if-I-hit-by-another-wave' disease"

" Yes... I need a doctor...Wait.. I'm the doctor"

I wwas relieved " Okay everyone is here... Yokat- MATEEO!! LUFFY!! WHERE IS LUFFY?!!" I said.

Everyone looked around and there is no sign of Luffy except for her hat , " Everyone!! Let's try to find Luffy underwater!" I said.

" Yosh!"

" I'll go first!!" Zoro said surprising everyone.

" I'll go too!! Luffy chwann is in danger" Sanji said.

After they dive in , we follow them one by one except for the devil fruit users. They guard the ship while we searched for Luffy.

After 4 hours , We still haven't seen Luffy... Then there was silence , It continued until the day after because there was a call from someone.

" _Puru puru puru puru... Puru puru puru pu- Gatcha..._ " I picked it up.

" Hello?" I said in a low voice.

" Nami!! This is me!!" someone said at the other side.

" Luffy!! _EVERYONE COME HERE!! IT'S LUFFY!!_ " I said.

" LUFFY?!" everyone said and dashed towards me.

" LUFFYY!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!"

" LUFFY ARE YOU INJURED?!"

" LUFFY CHWAN!! ARE YOU STARVING?!"

" LUFFY SAN!! WHEN YOU COME BACK CAN I SEE YOUR PANTIES?"

" SUUPEEERRR!! LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" Hello , Captain san... I thought you died"

" Don't say that calmly... Onna"

" URUSEE!" I said and everybody calmed down.

" Luffy... Where are you now?" I asked.

" Hnnn... I think the name is So...Som.. Somemadeupisland Island... YEAH!! It's Kuraganai Island!!" Luffy said.

" Somemadeupisland Island... Oh!! It's not far from here!! We'll come as fast a we could Luffy!! Just you wai-" I said when I was cut off at the other end.

" Did you finish your call yet?" A Mysterious voice sounded. It was low so I'm guessing the person is a man and he rescued Luffy.

" _We still don't know who the man is...yet , So we need to becareful , Lets call her Lucy instead.._ " I said to the others.

" _Yes_ " they replied.

" Nope" Luffy said to the mysterious man.

" Oh.. Alright... I'll go to the living room then" the man said.

A _bang_ was heard , guess it's the sound of door closing.

3rd Person's Pov

" Luffy... Who is him?" Ussop asked.

" Oh.. I forgot demo I really think I have seen him.. hnnn..." Luffy said.

" Yeah... The voice sounds really familiar too" Zoro said surprising everyone.

Everyone looked at Zoro surprised , because he is rarely remember peoples' names ( Idk but deal with it).

" What?" He said. After he said that , there was silence for a few minutes.

The silence broke when the voice of the mysterious man said " You hungry? I'll cook" " Alright"

" Guys... If you're done... Can I hang up? I'm getting hungry..." Luffy said.

" Sure but becareful! we don't know who he is... and just say that your name is Lucy" Nami said.

" Alright _gatcha_ " Luffy said.

The call ended and everyone is thinking about who the man is.. Is Luffy going to be okay... and others like that too.

Luffy's Pov

When the wave hit , I flew.. into the sea and washed to the shore. I couldn't bring some strength to move , except to lay myself on my back.

After resting a couple hours , I opened my eyes and got up. I looked around and saw that I'm on a bed in a room , the room looks dull and cool at the same time.

I waited for someone to come but after a few minutes I got bored so I walk around for a bit. Then I got back to the room somehow and just lay on the bed.

The a voice appeared " You look incredibly well for someone that washed to shore"

I gasped and turned around to see a man sweaty from training I presume " Oh... Are the one that rescued me?"

" Yes... I was jogging along the beach when I saw a girl washed into shore" The man said.

" Oh... well the Thank You" I walked toward the man and stop in front of him , Lean up and kissed his cheek.

The man turned red , he looked like a tomato , I giggled at that " Wha..What the fuck?! Why in hell did you kissed me?!" The man said.

" Oh... Nami said 'when you say thank you to people , You need to kiss their cheeks especially for men' that's what she said... Is it wrong?" I said tilting my head.

" Huh Whatever..." the man put his hand on his forehead " I'm going to get some shower , So if you want to call... there is a den den mushi over there" he said exiting the room.

" Alright by the way where am I?" I said.

" This is somemadeupisland" he said and left.

Then I call my crew and tell them where I'm , I was relieve when Nami said it is not far from them.

_

 **Well then... umm did you like it? Plz review and suggest who would be traveling at an island and rescued our precious Luffy?**

 **If you don't understand... In short who is the Mysterious and Lucky Man?**

 **Just review and Ja Neeee..**


	7. Ch7 ' Uh Alright I guess'

**Hello again...**

 **The** **mysterious man is** **kinda obvious but just wait and see... XP**

 **Well... ... ... ... Have a good time?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One piece.**

3rd Person's Pov

Then Luffy call my crew and tell them where 'She' is , 'She' was relieve when Nami said it is not far from them.

She thought that She would have to wait for so long , She sweat dropped.

" Alright.. food's ready , follow me to the kitche-" The mysterious man said but was interrupted " _ding dong~~ ding dong~~ ding dong~~"_

" Ugh.. He's here now?!" The man said " You just go down the hall , the dining room is at the end" He continued.

Luffy just nodded and proceed to go to the dining room while the man answer the door.

Luffy arrived at the dining room _luckily_ and sit at one of the chairs.

' _But really... Who was he again?..._ _Man.. After tranformed into a woman , My memories are a little hazy..._ ' Luffy furrowed her eyebrows and put her index finger between them.

" Taka no me~.. Let's drin- WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!! THERE IS LITERALLY SMOKE GOING OUT YOUR HEAD!!" said after seeing Luffy.

Luffy lifted her head and saw a different man that she absolutely recognize and look up to.

' _SHANKS!!!_ ' Luffy thought , wide eyes.

" It seems that she recognize You but didn't recognize me" The mysterious man said , If you hear close enough, you could hear a little jealousy in his tone.

" Dahahahaha... Don't be jealous, Taka no me! It's okay that I'm more popular than you! Dahahahaha..." Shanks said.

Luffy's Pov

' _He's still the same... Wait... Taka no me?! Hawky?!_ ' My eyes widden even bigger if it's possible.

" Well.. I guess , She has reliazed who I am now.." Mihawk said.

' _C-Calm down Me.. The bright side is they don't know that I am Me but... I hope I can pull this off_ ' I thought.

" So.. who are you pretty little lady?" Shanks said.

" I'm Lu-" I paused.

 _Flashback_

 _" We still don't know who the man is...yet , So we need to becareful , Lets call her Lucy instead.." Nami said._

 _End of Flashback_

" Lu?" Shanks asked in confusion.

" Lu-Lucy!" I said , sweat dropping and hoping that they buy it.

 **3rd Person's Pov**

" Alright , Lucy... Let's eat!!" Shanks said.

" Oi , Isn't this my house?" Mihawk said.

They eat , well Luffy eat while The two man sweat dropped at the scene.

Meanwhile

" Still... His voice is very familiar.." Zoro said.

" For once I agree with you Marimo" Sanji said.

" AH!!" everyone immediately looked at Zoro.

" What?! What?!" Ussop said.

" Now I remember!! It's Mihawk!! Dracule Mihawk!!" Zoro exclaimed.

" Th-The one that we met at Baratie?" Usopp said.

" Hnn.." Zoro said.

" Isn't he a warlord? SUUUPEEERRR" Franky said.

" Yea- Oh no... I hope Luffy didn't reveal hi-hersel , Good thing he's a girl now... huh" Nami said , a little bit relieved.

" I hope that bastard didn't touch Luffy-chwan or he'll see some hell!" Sanji said.

" Huh! Like you can , Ero-Cook" Zoro provoked him.

" What did you aay Marimo?!" Sanji said.

" SHUT UP! We need to retrieve Luffy as fast as we could before anything happened and I don't think we'll reach there today" Nami said.

" Haiiii" Sanji said doing the swirling dance.

" Hmmph" Zoro answered.

Then everyone get into position and the ship heads towards the island.

Meanwhile

" Puaahhhh... I'm stuffed" Luffy said , leaning back while putting her hand on the bump on her stomach.

" ...Dahahahahaha... You're like a kid I know long ago! You even looked similar!!" Shanks said , that made her tensed a little.

Mihawk noticed it but ignored it , " What were you doing in the beach anyway?" he asked.

" Oh.. Before there was a huge wave , then I got carried away from my ship-" Luffy closed her mouth with her hands.

" Ship?" Mihawk asked.

" You're a pirate?! No way!! A pretty lady like you , a Pirate?! I can't believe it!!" Shanks said.

Luffy tensed a little bit more and Mihawk noticed it , " Don't worry , even though I'm a Warlord... I only attack pirates if they disturb my sleep or requested by the Government" Mihawk said.

Then Luffy calmed down and still continue to try to act as 'Lucy' , " Thank you" she said.

" Ahhhhhhhhh..." Luffy yawned.

" Sleepy?" Mihawk asked and Luffy nodded.

" It is pretty late... I'll take you to a spare room..." Mihawk said while gesturing Luffy to follow him.

" Ehhhh... What about meee?" Shanks whined.

" You're the one that come uninvited... You sleep on the couch.." Mihawk said coldly.

" Meanie.." Shanks mumbled.

Then Mihawk led Luffy to a spare room and walk back to his room.

" Wow... This room is big..." Luffy looked around.

Then Luffy jumped to the bed , put herself under the covers and snuggled in it.

The Next Morning

 **Mihawk's Pov**

I woke up because of something warm touched my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down , My eyes widen at the sight.

" Nggghhhh.. Oh... You're up Hawky?"

I blinked , ' _Why is the girl here? and... Hawky?_ '

" Ummm... Lucy , Why are you here? and Hawky?" I said confused , I tried to think what happened yesterday but ther is nothing that explained this.

Then I checked the surroundings , It is definitely my room and I just noticed that the girl fit in my arms , It made my chest warm and somehow I felt warmer at my face.

" I got lost in the house and somehow found your room , you said I can sleep here so... I sleep here and Hawky is just a nickname a made.." Luffy said.

 **Luffy's Pov **

_Flashback_

 _I was searching for the toilet so I went around and found it but after that I got lost and opened every door._

 _Then at the 15th door , I saw Hawky sleeping ' Might as well ask' I thought._

 _So I went in and asked where were my room but he didn't say anything. So I asked " where do I sleep then?"_

 _Then I heard he muttered " just sleep here"_

 _So I got in the covers next to him and slept._

 _End of Flashback_

 **3rd Person's Pov**

' _Funny..._ _I don't remember saying anything like that_ ' Mihawk thought to himself.

But then Mihawk tell her where her room is and Luffy got back to her room.

After a while , They all get together in the living room and eat lunch.

" Do you want to wait them at the beach after this?" Shanks asked.

" Sure!" Luffy said.

Then , after they finished their foods , the three of them went to the beach and sit on large rocks.

" I'm Boreeddddd... Let's swim.." Shanks said to Luffy.

" No no no no no..." Luffy denied.

" Eeehhhhhh?! Whyyyyy?" Shanks whined while Mihawk woke up from his nap and looked at Luffy too to know the reason.

" I can't swim" Luffy said.

" Then I'll teach you!!" Shanks said.

" No... I meant that I really can't go to sea water" Luffy denied again.

" Ummmm?" Shanks confused.

" I think She has eaten a devil fruit" Mihawk explained and continued his nap.

" Oohhhh... Sorry... You are really like a boy that I met long ago , You know..." Shanks said.

' _Yup... I know.. heh_ ' Luffy thought but she said " Really?"

" Yup... You guys really looked similar , Your appetite is similar to him , you even have the scar under your left eye and you're wearing a straw hat too..." Shanks stated.

Luffy is now cold sweated and very tensed , She is now hoping that he didn't reliazed that She is Luffy.

" But there is no way you're him... You're a girl" Shanks continued.

Then Luffy released the breath that she didn't reliazed she was holding.

After a couple more conversations , they leaned their hands to hold their back on the rock and looked at the sea in a distance.

There was a comfortable silence then all of a sudden " Heeyyy!!!!" A familiar female voice sounded.

Luffy jumped and stood up to see The source of the voice. After she found it , her eyes lit up.

" Ahhh!! Nami!!!" Luffy shouted while waving her hands in the air.

After 5 minutes , the Sunny arrived at the island. Luffy looked at Shanks and Mihawk , She smiled and said " Thank you very much... Good bye!" she nodded then ran to the Sunny.

Mihawk saw Zoro at the deck ' _She's the Straw Hat Pirates? I didn't see her poster... Is she a new member?_ ' he thought while the Sunny sailed away.

 **Huh... Yeah... I'm Sorry... I've put this on hold and yet it's not so good** , **even though it reached 2000 words.**

 **I'm disappointed at myself... But I'll still try my best!! Just you wait. _Shishishi_**

 **Oh yeah!! I was wondering if I should address Luffy ' he' or ' she' now? please tell in the review.**

 **I don't really think Shanks act like that... But I don't know..**

 **Well... I'll see you in the next chapter..**

 **Jaaa Neee...**


	8. Ch8 'Starting the canon Yay'

**Hello... You guys have waited long enough , Well... Here you go!! XD**

 **I'll apologize for some the next few months if I didn't update fast... DX You know school stuff... And it's getting harder , I need to adapt to the new subjects... blah blah blah blah..**

 **Well... Enough rambling... Here you go! But first :**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own One piece.**

 **XXXXXX**

" So? So? What happened?!" Nami asked after the Kuraganai Island is out of sight.

The girls were surrounding Luffy in the their dorm after the crew ate dinner.

" What do you mean 'What happened' ?"

" How did you meet Mihawk?"

" Oh... He said that He saw me when he was walking by the shore , so he carried me to his house..."

" Then? Then?" Nami leaned closer , stars in her eyes , like she was expecting something while Robin just sit while listening curiously on her hammock.

" So yeah.. After calling you , I tried to think who he was..."

" What do you mean? Didn't you see him at Baratie? Usopp told me"

" My memories is still a hazy but I think it'll be alright in a few more days"

" Oh I hope you're right" Nami said , a little worried for her friend.

" You need to use Lucy If this thing happens again... But they recognise you.. We'll be in MAJOR trouble" Nami warned.

At the Marine Headquarters

BAMMMM!!!

" Yo Sengoku..."

" GARP!! HOW MANY DO I NEED TO TELL YOU. NOT. TO. BURST. THROUGH. THE WALL!!" Sengoku furiously said.

" You can just fix it..." Garp said , waving his hand.

" I JUST had it fixed THREE says ago!" Sengoku said but was ignored.

" _Munch Munch Munch..._ Oh ya! Thanks for letting me borrow Smoker... He really helped... Oh! And I met Luffy on my watch" Garp said while munching some crackers that appeared out of no where.

" Oh...-Wait... What?! Repeat that again.."

" Gee... You really are getting old..."

" HEY! huh... Nevermind... Just tell me.."

" I said thanks for letting me borrow Smoker... He really helped..."

" No... The other part..."

" _Munch Munch Munch_...?"

" No! You know what I mean.."

" Ohhh... I met Luffy on my watch.."

" WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS SOONER... WHY?!"

" Ahhh... That I Forgot.."

" Huh... Should have known..." Sengoku sighed while putting his head in his hands.

Back at the Thousand Sunny

" _Ah-Ah-Aahhh_ "

" Hn? What's wrong Luffy?" The Strawberry Blonde ( or was it orange?) Navigator asked.

" _Ahhhhhh_ _AAaachi!_ " Their Captain's sneeze _resounded?_ to all the parts of the sea... _Nah just kidding.._ to every inch of her ship.

' _C-C-CUTEEE'_ Everyone thought except for Chopper.

" Are you okay Luffy? Are you feeling sick?" Chopper asked after he popped his head out of the infirmary.

" Nah... M'Fine" Luffy waved her jand to Chopper.

" Oh Okay then.." Chopper got back to the infirmary to make more Rumble balls.

" Maybe Someone is talking about you~~" Nami teased.

" Why would someone talk about me?" Luffy said.

Nami facepalmed " Of course you wouldn't get it... Why did I even try...?" She sighed.

" Ara Ara... Navigator-san... Maybe we can change her so she can get it... Since she's just like a new born baby..." (A/N: Idk what I just did there... Hehe... He.. Yeah... I think it's a little OOC) Robin said.

Nami sighed then stand straight with determined eyes while pumping her fist " YOSHAA! I'll tell you all the things how to be lady-like , steal money and attraction!"

" Fufufu... Better get started Navigator-san... It will take sometime.." Robin said.

" You're righ-! Luffy! Where did you go now?!" Nami said frustratingly while Robin giggled as she watches Nami ran off to find her captain.

Time-Skip" ...So that's why you need to wear a bra , Luffy... Understand?" Nami said.

" Okay Nami..." Luffy replied cheerfully.

Nami blinked , " Are you feeling okay Luffy? You're somehow listening to me..." Nami asked , worried.

" I'm fine... I guess , I'm a little different from the previous-Luffy..." Luffy shrugged.

" It's Okay Navigator-san... The book also said that it could change the user's personality a little or drastically..." Robin said.

" And I guess Her personality got more understanding..." Robin continued.

" Really?! Finally!!" Nami said , a little happy of the new Luffy.

" Better tell this information to the others.." Nami said to herself while walking outside the girl's dorm , Leaving Luffy who is confused and Robin who find this amusing.

" MINNA!!!" Nami's shout was heard from the deck to all the parts of the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji was setting a table for the ladies , Franky was helping himself with a cup of tea ( **a/n : Weird right? I thought He only likes Cola** ) , Zoro was napping under the tree while Chopper, Usopp and Brook were trying tocatch some fish.

" Nani Nami?!" Usopp asked.

" IT'S LUFFY!!" She replied making others worried.

" What happened?" Chopper asked , worried.

" Nothing bad... Just that she is now mire understanding!! This is our chance to change her but not too much..." Nami said.

" I wonder if I could teach her how to pick pocket..." Nami said shadily.

" Or I could even tea-" Before Nami can continue Usopp interrupted her.

" HUH?! Is that?!" He said while readjusting his goggles to see.

" Woah... Awesome! It's a fish school!" he said while Chopper and Brook laugh happily.

" Yohohoho... See? Good things happen to those who wait.." Brook said.

Nami approached them , " Nami , You wanna try it?" Chopper asked.

" What's wrong?" He asked after seeing Nami's face.

" Something feels off here..." Nami said , looking around.

The fish went past them and Zoro woke up and saw the sky.

" Those are..." He asked , gaining their attention making the crew look to the sky.

Lots of dark clouds gathered in the sky , Nami said " You're kidding me..."

" WHAT IS IT? DON'T MAKE A SCARY FACE A SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!" Usopp said terrified.

Then the waves turned into some whirlpool , " It's a Sea Snake Current!" Nami exclaimed.

" Okay... What is that?" Chopper asked.

Instead of Answering Nami immediately warned the crew to brace themselves. The Whirlpool then jumped creating some pillars Of waves.

Usopp screamed and Zoro said " The Waves... It's like they're alive!"

While Franky said " I get why they're valled sea snakes" With a horrified face ( _not too horrified_ ) Luffy said " Awesome!!"

" _Yohohohoho_... This is quiet the sight" Brook commented.

 **_**

 **Sorry!!!! I am very late!!! But I just need sometime to think...**

 **I'm really REALLY sorry!! m, ,m (dogeza)**

 **I hope you enjoy...**

 **And I have an exam tomorrow until next week... So , I'm sorry if I didn't update fast.**


End file.
